Buy Your Love : Kakashi x Naruto : KakaNaru
by Jannasaur
Summary: Kakashi is a well paid business man, with too much time and money on his hands and Naruto is a homeless teen, without it. What happens when Naruto makes an offer Kakashi just can't refuse! Rated M for Male/Male, Yaoi, Lemons and SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Hurt & Comfort

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Kakashi Hatake x Naruto Uzumaki

Summary:  
Kakashi is a well paid business man, with too much time and money on his hands and Naruto is a homeless teen, without it. What happens when Naruto makes an offer Kakashi just can't refuse!

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for KakaNaru, Oral Sex, Male/Male, Homosexuality, Lemons (Sex), Yaoi (Male/Male) and Paedophilia (Older/Younger and under aged)

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

Buy Your Love:

Part I

* * *

Damp air and cold breezes danced through the deserted alley-way I stood in. I was alone, lighting up a single cigarette in the darkness before returning home. I had just been out for a beer, and the alley-way I stood in was just beside the bar I had drunk in. I had gone alone after a long day of work, and it was the only method to relieve my stress from my working hours.  
My name is Kakashi Hatake. Though I am thirty, I am still a bachelor. I do not date, and I do not have any sort of relationship with a woman. I live alone in a one bedroom apartment, and work long hours to fill up my free time. You could say I had no life, most definitely, no sex life. The only sex in my life was the words on my favourite novels: The Make-out Paradise series. Therefore I am a very lonely man, with no particular interest.

I remained in the alley-way, puffing on my cigarette, and just letting my mind go blank for a while, instead of thinking about my oh-so-depressing life. I closed my eyes, and my ears were filled with nothing but beautiful sounds of the noise emitting from the busy streets of Tokyo city.  
I heard the sound of foot-steps. I ignored them, but as they grew closer, I opened my eyes in curiosity.

Suddenly I was confronted with a young boy standing before me. His hair was bright and messy, and his clothes looked ragged and tatty. He looked as if he was living on the streets, but he also appeared far too young.  
I just looked at him, and he just stood there as if he wanted my attention, and after a moment or so, I gave him some.

"May I help you?" I asked politely, anticipating what he would say.

He looked around sheepishly, and tugged nervously at the hem of his baggy jumper. Even his hands were filthy, with dirt and muck under the beds of his nails. He was surely one of the homeless. "I need money…" He replied rather bluntly, and pausing as if I were suddenly assumed to hand over some cash. The problem was, I didn't have any with my right now, all my money was on a credit card.

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't have any." I replied casually, but he only glared back at me with a fierce look in his sparkling blue eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" He chuckled mischievously, which took me back a bit. "You're dressed in fancy clothes, and probably drive a flashy car, while working some well-paying job."

The kid was right; I did drive a pretty flashy car, and worked long hours to get the pay I deserved. But that didn't mean he had to be all cheeky to me, I worked hard to keep a roof over my head instead of doing drugs and other stuff he may be on the streets for.

"Excuse me?" I replied. He shouldn't be able to speak to me like that, whether he is a homeless kid or not.

The young boy sighed, looking down at his sneakers, which were already forming holds before slowly raising his eyes to gaze into my own. "Come on," he whispered, so soft and child-like I almost felt guilty for my thoughts. "I just really need some money right now…" I didn't say anything, so he continued. "I just want a bit of cash, please. I'll do anything."

At that, I gasped. He could be implying anything. "Mister, it's just this one time." He whispered, stepping closer to me to gently grab my arm. "I just need a bit of money, that's all."

What did he mean by '_**one time**_' and '_**anything**_'? Surely he couldn't be suggesting that he-… That we-…

"I would never ask someone to have sex with me for money, but I really need some money right now." He stared at me, with almost a puppy-like expression on his face that filled my heart with guilt. If I didn't accept his offer, I'd feel bad. But if I accepted what he was suggesting, I would also feel just as guilty, but more so that if I were to reject him.

"How old are you?" I asked sternly, looking down at the young boy.

He looked up at me and smiled mischievously. He looked too young to be out on the cold streets alone.

"If you want money for food or something, I can take you in the diner and get you something. You don't need to sell your body to me." I replied, exhaling the smoke.

The boy looked at me with sadness in his big eyes, something wasn't right. He looked unhealthy too, a common look amongst homeless people I supposed. He was pale and skinny, and had dark circles under his eyes which looked almost hollow.

"So, tell me, how old are you?"

He looked down for a few seconds without saying a word, and then cast his eyes up again. "I'm seventeen years old. And I don't need any food; I just need some money..."

I heaved a heavy sigh. He was young, and too young to be out on the streets this late asking for money, and giving his body in return for a bit of cash. "Come home with me, it isn't right for you to be out on the streets this late," But before I could continue, he interrupted.

"So you're accepting my offer?"

I hadn't accepted any offer. "Yeah," I mumbled, but it was a lie. "My car is just there, come with me, I'll take you back to my place." I flicked the burned out cigarette bud and ushered the boy to follow me.

I stepped out of the alley-way and onto the pavement, filled with pools of light, provided by the many lights that Tokyo city supplied. I led him to my car in silence, the black Mercedes parked opposite the diner, and he followed quietly.

Once we reached the car and were sat inside, I asked the boy for his name.

"My name's Naruto."

"Naruto… I'm Kakashi." I replied before starting the car.

The drive wasn't long, but felt long thanks to the awkward silence. I didn't expect to have a conversation with the boy, nor did I have any hope in getting friendly with him. My plans for what was going to happen once we got to my apartment were far more different than his.

We reached my apartment building, and before long, we reached my apartment door. I opened the entrance to my home after a struggle with the keys, and ushered Naruto in. He looked anxious as he timidly walked into my apartment fully before I followed behind him after locking my apartment door. He quickly glanced back, and watched me as I locked the front door. A look of terror crossed his face.

"Don't worry," I said, taking off my jacket to hang it up. "I'm not trying to lock you in; it's just a habit you get; to lock the door as soon as you come in from work."

He looked at me carefully for a few seconds before giving me a simple nod of his head.

"Feel free to sit down if you like?" I offered, stepping more into the living area of my house. Though I did not live in a fancy apartment complex, the view out of my living room window was pretty amazing. Naruto must have thought the same, for he simply stood in the centre of my living room, gazing out of the window, and at the hundreds of lights and buildings within Tokyo. I didn't disturb him, and let him continue to look out at the scenery while I went into the kitchen to retrieve myself a bottle of whisky, and two glasses.  
I returned from the kitchen with both objects in hand, and then placed them upon the coffee table.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh," Naruto sighed turning around to meet with my gaze as I sat on the couch sparking up another cigarette. "Yes, I've never seen the city like this in a while..." He said, slowly stepping closer to the couch I was sat on.

"Sit down," I replied, but I knew he was feeling a bit hesitant about it. "There's no need to feel nervous, Naruto." I said as I leant forward, pouring the whiskey into two small glasses.

"I'm sorry," his voice was low, and timid. "I've just never actually came back to anyone's home before."

I handed the drink to the blond haired male as he sat down. "What do you mean?" I asked without thinking, taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"I mean," Naruto replied. "I have never gone back to a man's home before to have sex, they usually just do it with me in the back of an alley or a bathroom, or in a bar or –"

Unwontedly, I choked on the alcohol in my throat. Ah, I had almost forgotten the deal I supposedly accepted.

"Oh, yes, that..." I replied in a cough, clearing my throat.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, watching the copper liquid in his glass.

It was quiet for a few moments as the silence continued to stir between us. I took a few more heavy sips from my glass, while Naruto didn't. He was seventeen after all, maybe he didn't drink.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known you wouldn't drink," I leant in closer and attempted to retrieve the glass from Naruto's pale hands, but as I did, his fragile body un-expectantly jolted at my touch. The glass dropped to the oak floor boards and the rug beneath our feet as Naruto's body darted away from me, causing the liquid in the glass to fall in contact with the couch and his tatty clothes.

"Ah, I'm sorry," I mumbled, for it was me who startled him.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry… Where's your kitchen, I'll clean it up for you right away!" His voice sounded panicked as he trembled, staring at the puddle of whiskey.

"No, it was an accident Naruto." I replied as softly as I could, watching his shivering frame. "Your clothes are wet, let me first get you something warm and comfortable to wear." I insisted, but as I reached my hand out to him, he flinched. "I'm not trying to do anything to you," What was wrong with him? Just before he was begging me to have sex with him, and now, one little touch from me causes him to jump away from me. "Are you okay...?" My brows furrowed as I observed his facial expressions, for now he was now hugging himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he shuddered and stared at me with such fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto." But he still looked at me with wide eyes full of such fright. My voice rose in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"I – I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I sighed. "Just let me take you to my room and I can –"

"_**NO**_!"

"No...? All I'm trying to do is –" but I was interrupted again.

"No… Please…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part of my second ever KakaNaru fanfic! There isn't enough KakaNaru where Naruto is actually a _**boy**_… So I felt as though I should fill some of that category, and write more fics that actually involve Naruto as himself, instead of Naruko. This is the first part of a new ficlet I am writing. If you like it so far, please leave me a review. Also, if you have any constructive criticism that could help me, or you just don't like this fic, don't be afraid to let me know. But please, no KakaNaru flames, or gay hate, because if you hate KakaNaru and gays, you have wasted your time here. Thank you for reading! :)  
PS: This is a re-upload. This story got deleted...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi, Slash and Sodomy

* * *

Buy Your Love:

Part II

* * *

I sighed. I wasn't going to try and seduce him.

Suddenly he fell to his knees with a load thud and tears fell down his dirty cheeks. I sighed with frustration, and some form of sympathy for the boy. The frustration was because he was begging me before, and now he couldn't even stand to have me be close to him.

I knelt down by his side and placed both of my hands to each of his shoulders, gripping them firmly. "Where are your parents?" I asked him in a whisper. Maybe my question was a sensitive one, for his body began to convulse even more so than before, and sobs chocked him within his throat. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything…" I muttered. "I just don't understand why a young boy like you would be on the streets."

His body didn't stop shaking as he turned slowly to look at me with watery blue eyes. "It's okay." He whispered in response before letting his blond hair fall back into his eyes as he lowered his gaze to the whisky puddle. "My parents died when I was born."

So he was an orphan? I squeezed his shoulders in a comforting matter, for what else could you say to someone who had lived all their life without the normal love of a mother and father? I slowly stood back on my feet again and ushered for Naruto to do the same thing.

"I am not going to have sex with you, Naruto." I said with a stern voice. "But I am still willing to give you some money."

He flashed his eyes at me in shock, tears still spilling from them as they widened in disbelief. "Wh- What?" He gasped, slowly getting onto his own feet.

I nodded. "I am still going to give you money, without you having to use your body. All I will ask for in return is that you wash yourself up and let me give you some of my clothes. Oh, and you have to spend the night at my apartment. Just one night, and in the morning I will feed you and give you the money so you can leave."

Naruto still seemed to be in surprise, for he said nothing but stare at me with wide eyes and a jaw-dropped mouth. After a few minutes silence, he stuttered a response. "But… why?"

I sighed. I didn't really know why I was being so generous; I just felt I had to. "Because Naruto, we all need a helping time at some point in our lives. You never know, one day I might need a warm bed for the night, and my good karma will be returned."

Then Naruto looked at me with admirable eyes and a smile across his lips. Her stared at me, and as he did, the smile grew wider. Soon he was flashing me a dazzling smile, perhaps the most amazing smile I will have ever seen in my life. I was taken aback.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you…"

I showed Naruto where the bathroom was, turned the shower on for him and made sure he had enough towels in the bathroom with him. I also handed him a blue pyjama set that was given to me as a Secret Santa present two Christmases ago. It was too small for me, and would probably fit Naruto well.

Once I knew he was in the shower, I attended to the small pool of whisky on my floor and in my rug.  
I cleaned the wooden floor with ease, but struggled with the rug as I scrubbed and scrubbed at it. It didn't work, so eventually I gave up and decided to put it away. I pulled out spare sheets and pillows, and set them on the couch for Naruto. This was the first time I was using them, and this was the first time in a long time I had anybody else in my home to stay over-night. It felt weird, but also comforting in a strange way.

By the time Naruto was done in the shower, I had everything set up for him. I still sat in my living room, with all the lights turned down and a cigarette in my hand, with a glass of whisky in the other. I sat on the couch opposite the one I'd made up for Naruto, taking draws from my cigarette, as well as small sips from my whisky glass.  
Naruto walked into the living room; his face was now clean, as was his hair and he was wearing the pyjama's I hadn't ever tried on. They fitted him well.

"They look good on you." I smiled. The dim light reflected off his skin and hairs, making him appear extremely beautiful all of a sudden.

He smiled in return, and it only added to his beauty. "Thank you," he replied bashfully, and I could have sworn I saw a faint red blush dance across those tanned cheeks. "Thank you for all of this."

I shook my head. "It's fine. It's the least I could do." It really was, but his life still played curiously on my mind. I wanted to ask him about his child-hood, and how he had come to be living on the streets asking strangers for sex, and why he had become suddenly scared of me all of a sudden… But I couldn't, I would be too pushy if I did. And rude too!

We sat together awkwardly; Naruto across from me, sitting quietly on the couch he would sleep on, and me on the other, smoking and drinking.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Naruto looked away shyly, then bit his lower lip and looked back at me again with a small tug of a smirk painted across his lips. "Yeah…" He mumbled in response. "But you don't have to go through the bother-"

"No!" I protested. "You're my guest here for the night, it's only right." But I could tell by the look on Naruto's face, which he felt like he was pushing it by asking that of me.

"At least let me make the food." He insisted, and I felt I had to let him.

"Okay," I replied with a smile. "Can you cook?"

A small smile curved his lips. "No, but I have the basic skills."

We walked into the kitchen and I let Naruto look through the cupboards with me as we both decided what to eat.

"I know how to make soup. How does soup sound?" He asked timidly, taking my thought into accord.

I shrugged. I wasn't fussy when it came to food. "Sure, soup sounds fine to me."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Then soup it is!"

I stood back and let Naruto do what he wanted in the kitchen, pulling pans and pots out of cupboards. I watched him in awe, still curious about his past and his present. It was weird, feeling the urge to ask him questions about himself since I never intended on getting to know him too well. All I had planned to do was bring him back home, give him a prep talk about how wrong it is to sell your body to anybody, especially a man since he is a male himself, and to give him the money he wanted. That was all I wanted to say and do when I brought him back to my apartment. I didn't want to have sex with him, and I did not plan for him to stay the night, let alone cook for me!

We sat down together in the kitchen, with our bowls of soup in front of us. We both said, "itadakimasu" in synchronisation, and followed with slurping slowly at our food. I watched from under my lashes; Naruto eating. He slurped slowly at his food, but it was as if his actions had to be controlled for he was also in haste to eat. After all, he must always have to work hard for his meals.

After our meal we retreated back to the living room. We sat together on the couch across from the one that had blankets and such upon it. I pulled out another cigarette and started smoking it, while gazing out at the city, still awake to keep me company.

From beside me, Naruto let a soft sigh escape him as he too gazed out at the glittering scenery. "You're so nice." He said sadly.

I turned to face him with a smile teasing my lips. It was rather sudden. "How?" I asked.

He shrugged and cast his eyes down. "You just are. You're girlfriend is a very lucky person."

This time I let out a chuckle a low chuckle, which startled Naruto. "What's so funny?" He asked smiling. "I was only telling you what I think."

I calmed down my laughter and turned my gaze back to the scenery out my window. "It's funny because I don't have a girlfriend." I paused. "In-fact, I haven't been in a relationship for a very long time…" I exhaled the smoke from my cigarette.

Naruto gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Why are you so shocked?"

Naruto went quiet, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew there was a blush dancing across his cheeks.

"Um, I just thought a nice guy like you would already have a girlfriend…"

"And you still wanted me to have sex with you." I replied, not thinking before I spoke.

My eyes quickly flashed over to Naruto, after having realised what I had just said. When I caught sight of his face, his big blue eyes were cast down and his cheeks were deep red. He looked saddened, and I sighed in an apologetic manner.

"I… I'm sorry Naruto." I stuttered while watching him quietly. After a minute or so, he simply shrugged but kept his pose. "I really am sorry Naruto." I repeated, so confirming the fact that I was sincerely sorry for what I had said, even if it was the truth, Naruto was still young.

He sighed and then looked up and into my eyes with a sorrowful smile curving his delicate lips. . "You're right. I just saw you standing there in the alley-way, and just went ahead and approached you. I'm the one who should be sorry, I've become such a bother to you…" His eyes cast down as he said this, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

"Naruto," I called as softly and as sweet as I could. "You said you don't usually ask men for sex, but when I brought you back here, you mentioned that you have never come back to a man's house before to have sex… Care to explain?" I didn't want to come off as suspicious, but my curiosity always got the better of me.

Naruto's body stiffened next to mine after realizing he'd been caught out. There was a long silence, so I nudged Naruto again for an answer.

"Soo…?" I urged.

Naruto sighed in defeat and kept his gaze far from mine as he answered.

"I lied." He said bluntly, with inklings of guilty hidden under his voice.

"I know that," I replied softly.

Naruto let his eyes meet mine for a single second; giving me a look full of shame and regret before letting them fall to his lap. His fingers started to nervously play with the corners on the pyjama top he wore.

.

.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: The second chapter for Buy Your Love, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in a review please. Whether you liked it, or didn't like it, your opinions would be appreciated. Unless it's KakaNaru and homophobic hate, then please, don't bother at all. I would also appreciate constructive criticism if you have any. :) Thank you for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi, Slash and Sodomy

* * *

Buy Your Love:

Part III

* * *

"Come on," I urged, keeping my eyes glued on his being as I awaited an asnwer. "You can tell me anything, Naruto."

I was unusually surprised at my growing curiousity in Naruto and his tale of woe, for I had no interest in getting to know him personally, but to help him in what little ways I could. There was something about him, though. Something in him that sparked my curiousity and drew my entity towards his own. The force he possessed was far too much for me to fight off, therefor I urged him on further.

"Naruto," I whispered, feeling my hand float towards his squared jaw as if to caress it's unlikely smoothness. His eyes grew wide with surprise as my fingertips pressed against his skin, and so his head tilted on his neck to look up at me. "Explain to me your story, with honesty."

His golden lashes fluttered with nerves as they cast themselves down. His pink lips quivered, and a sigh escaped him before he began speaking. "I'm an orphan." He said, eyes still cast down. "I grew up in a small orphanage in the city, and though it was small, it was crowded with children. Everyone of them with with stories of their own, while some were like me; children who had only ever known life in the orphanage." He paused for a breif moment, then looked up at me. His large blue eyes glittered with the arrival of tears, but he fought them back with a deep sigh. "I didn't know why I was in the orphanage, or why I had never known my parents, that was until I was seven. When I was seven, I found out the truth of my past and how my mother had died during childbirth and how shortly after her death my father was murdered... Nobody found out why he was murdered, but they soon found out their fear of my company. They quickly grew fearsome of me, and a deep hatred grew in their hearts, scared of what my presence in the orphanage could bring. So, without wanting to take any risks, they cast me away and made me feel more unwanted than I already was, which led to the event of me running away."

I let my eyes study him for a moment. I was over-come with such profound emotion at the intense and intimate eye-contact during his short telling of his younger years, that a shiver managed to crawl up my spine. "So, this is how you managed to become what you have, and continued to survive to this very day for perhaps ten years; selling your body to men on the streets of this city."

He nodded with deep shame, letting his eyes pull their gaze from mine, but I wouldn't let him run away from this easily.

"Yes." He replied slowly and lowly, his words filled with shame, staring back into my eyes as we shared an intense gaze with one another, our eyes continuing to remain locked with each other's gaze.

I couldn't believe it was coming to this. I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to become so over come with such feelings, feeling that I didn't want to let go, but feelings I wished to feed upon and to unleash freely. Feelings I felt ashamed of, and mortified by. I wanted to hold Naruto, and to console him. I yearned so for to touch, and to feel his warm skin against mine. What dark, and devilish desires came over me at that moment. Desires I told myself I wouldn't let myself feel, and most definitly did not think I could be capable of feeling for Naruto. But it was true, my body was over flowing with nothing but pure lust, and I craved passion from Naruto!

Our gaze intensified and cackled with thunder, as forbidden thoughts over powered my very brain and thoughts, making me unable to prevent the vast heat managing to consume me. Naruto's eyes, so blue and pure only made it harder for me to steer my sickly pleasures to the back of my mind, and within deep layers of my brain.

I moved my hands over his chest, down his arms before gently gripping to his own hand, which lay neatly above his lap. I pushed it away slowly, and softly, ushering it rest upon his leg instead. When I had done that, I took it upon myself to replace his hand from where it sat, and with my own palm, I pressed it up against his crotch. A tingle of sorts sped its way up my veins, desending from my fingertips as I felt the limp and softness of Naruto's male member, lying under the night garments I had lent him.

His eyes, and my own were now watching my hand, as I wriggled my fingers between his thighs, ushering him to part them for me, and to allow my hand to glide smoothly against his crotch. His thighs trembled and then tensed up with fear, hesitating to open his legs for me freely. But so overcome with passion and desire, I lost all matters of self-control and continued to push Naruto, knowing that even though he was used to prostiting himself, I had betrayed his trust in me. I didn't want to feel quilty for this, nor did I want to stop my actions. I wanted to get him all heated up and as wound up as I was, until I was able to enjoy his body as much as I pleased. Of course, I'd make sure to pay him.

"Kakashi," he whimpered. Pinks cheek, eyes red and watering, he looked at me, gripping to my arm faintly with true fear in his tone. It was enough tgo break me out of my trance.

"Na- Naruto..." I whispered, blinking hard as I finally took time to realize what it was that I intended to do to Naruto. Which was to rape him. Yes, he may have come into my home with the hopes of sleeping with me, and earning himself money, but I reassured him that none of that would happen, at least not with me it would. I betrayed him, lied to him and abused his trust in me. I was supposed to let him have one night of comfort, and without the pain of selling his body into the empty pleasures of some stranger. Yet I had still attempted to do the opposite of what I intended. "I'm so sorry..."

I looked at him, with my own eyes brimming with a few tears of so. They begged to spill out, but like Naruto, I did not want them to. So with gritted teeth and a heavy sigh, I fought them back. His own eyes were watery as they stared back into my own, and in them, just as much fear and surprisment.

"Don't be sorry." He muttered shortly after. "I should have known better than to think I could get away freely, by staying at your home and recieving such kindness..." His tone was thick with sadness, it made my heart sting strongly with guilt.

I didn't want to make him feel like he had to give his body to me in order to recieve kindness. No, this is not what I wanted!

"No." I said sternly, pulling my hands away from his body, and resting my fists upon my knees. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that is expected of you, when it isn't. I do not want for you to give your body to me, and in return I let you sleep in my home and wear my clothes. That is not what I want you to think the world has come to. I am so sorry, I just– " I had to cut myself off, and grit my teeth hard. I was so angry at myself. So mad for letting my carnal pleasures take over all that I am. Was that all I had become? A sex fiend?

I heard Naruto sigh softly from by my side, and heard him arise from where he sat. I looked up in curiousity, up at Naruto as he stood hovering over me from where I sat. He said nothing, and did nothing but to stare at me expressionless. I could no longer imagine what he was thinking, or what emotions he felt from the look in his eyes. I was so ashamed at myself for what I had done, and all I wanted was for him to hate me for it. I'd respect him for doing so, too. But he said nothing, and continued to stare down at me as I did to him. And while I did, his hands slowly floated up to his chest, and to his collar, where he began to slowly unbutton the pjyama shirt he wore.

My lips parted in pure shock, a slow and low gasp escaping me as I stared in amazment at the actions of his fingers, slowly moving down to unbutton each of the buttons that kept his upper body covered. I was also struck by how seductive it was, too. To see the dark look in his eyes, the straigh line of his lips as he watched me with such an intensity it caused a wave of shivers to crawl up my spine, and make all hairs on the back of my neck stand on ends.

.

.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: The third chapter for Buy Your Love, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in a review please. Whether you liked it, or didn't like it, your opinions would be appreciated. Unless it's KakaNaru and homophobic hate, then please, don't bother at all. I would also appreciate constructive criticism if you have any. :) Thank you for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi, Slash and Sodomy

* * *

Buy Your Love:

Part IIII

* * *

My muscled twitched at the sudden sweeping of chills that coursed through me as I watched Naruto slowly stripping before me. I wanted to stop him, to demand that he sit down and forget all that I had tried to do. Yet another part of me, a part of me that seemed a lot more powerful than the better of my conscious, wanted me to stand up and aid him with the removal of his clothes. It wanted me to slowly undress him and to take him right there and then at that moment, on this very couch I sit on. I could already see them; flashing and vague images of me doing everything my perverted mind wanted me to do to Naruto. The thoughts and the urge to do so was so powerful it was hard for me to even battle it out with my consciouses. The pent up desire and longing I felt growing within me was strong, wild and hungry for Naruto's flesh, considering the fact that I don't even get aroused by men, but still, the desire and longing was insane.

I knew I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"Naruto," I whispered, standing up beside him. He looked up at me with a confused look in his big blue eyes; so innocent and sweet it made my decision all the more difficult. "I... I... Just keep your clothes on!" Low on patience, and full with frustration (sexual frustration) I grabbed the pyjama top and began to put it back up myself.

Once I had done up all of his buttons, Naruto paused and studied my face for a while. My face must've been as red as a tomato as I did, for I could my face swell up with a deep heat that I was feeling practically embarrassed for my actions. The look on his young face was so serious, and so deep in thought it didn't fail to make my heart thump that little bit faster.

"Kakashi," he said, shaking his head slowly and softly. "Let me repay you for everything you've done for me tonight."

My brows raised in surprise. "Naruto," I gasped. "I cannot let you do that."

"No, you can. You can let me, Kakashi. I mean, all that you've done for me today, well, there's no way I could ever repay you. I don't have money, or any other means of which I could show my appreciation to you, for my simple words of "_thank you_" just don't seem to feel like enough for the kindness you showed me tonight."

No, no, no. This wasn't what I wanted!

"Please," I begged and pleaded, closing my eyes and holding my hands out before me in fear that I would quickly lose control. "Please, there is nothing I need from you. Just to know that I have helped you is enough for me."

And that was no lie, it was enough. For knowing I had helped someone helped to make me feel like a better person, but for the animal I was, a man with needs, my body said otherwise. My body, wanted Naruto, and it wanted for him to give his body to me freely. Oh god, did it want me to...

Naruto looked down with obvious sadness in his expressions, and why he looked so down about me turning him down was unknown to me. I was curious as to why, but if I asked, well, my body might just lose control.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked, with a child-like tone.

I took a deep breath, paused with silence and then slowly, with great strength, I replied. "Yes Naruto, that is all that I want."

A short silence slithered itself around and between us before a small and sad laugh escaped Naruto and looked up to look at me. "Okay," he said, and the best I could do was fake smile in return, hoping it wasn't obvious.

**x**

So shortly after that, Naruto retreated to sleep on the couch where I had set up a small sleeping spot for him, and I returned to my empty bed, reminding myself over and over again that I made the right choice.

I awoke the next morning, after very little sleep. I stumbled out of bed, and all I could think was; '_is Naruto still here?_' I had no idea whether he would feel comfortable enough to stay for breakfast, especially after the events of last night. I mean even me, a grown man still felt rather embarrassed about facing him in the morning.

Without brushing my teeth, or attending to daily bathroom routines, I headed straight towards to the living room, secretly hoping to find a heap of blankets on the couch and Naruto, with messy blond hair snoring upon them all.

The anticipation built within me as I neared the couch where the blankets all lay in a large heap. It didn't look like he was there, and with that thin belief within me, my heart sunk a little, knowing he had left without a goodbye. Before I could even reach my hand out to the blankets and such, a voice was heard from behind me.

I spun around with the shock. The sudden sound had caused my heart to practically skip a beat at the familiar voice that was Naruto's. He stood just by the entrance of the kitchen, still wearing the pyjamas I had given him, and on his face, the warmest, and brightest smile I had and will ever see.

"Kakashi," he said and never in all my life heard my name said in such a delightful way. As if he was were genuinely happy to see me, and it made me sad with happiness.

"Good morning," I shrugged, still in my own attire of sleeping clothes which consisted of a grey tank top and boxer shorts. I felt a little embarrassed...

"Good morning," he replied in that cheerful tone again. "Are you hungry? I hope you don't mind, I cooked something up for the both of us."

I shook my head and my eyes widened. I was a little surprised though, but then again, who wouldn't. There was a young, homeless teenager, who was also a gay prostitute in my house making me breakfast. Something like that happening is just plain bizarre! But then it struck me, was Naruto gay? It was a random thought, and I felt so silly for it to occur to me at this very moment, but I still couldn't help but think; was he? How could he not be? He sold his body to men, specifically. But that didn't mean he didn't like women? Could he be bisexual?

I shook my head furiously, for Naruto was still watching me and waiting for some form of response. A nervous, yet extremely awkward laugh escaped me without much thought and without thinking I mustered out a fast reply. "Erm no, of course not!"

He nodded his head and resumed with that bright smile of his. "Awesome! I hope you like omelettes." Then he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

'_Pancakes?'_ I thought to myself. '_Where did he find the stuff in my house to make omelettes?'_

I followed him into the kitchen and was pleasantly hit with the scent of fresh home-cooked food. My nostrils tingled and a sudden hunger growled within my stomach at the pleasant and comforting vibe I felt overcome my being at that moment. Also helped by the fact that Naruto was still here, and acting more cheerful than I had ever hoped to see him during our short time of knowing each other. It made me wonder; _'how could I grow so fond of someone in such a short time?'_ But then I realized, and it was easy to understand that Naruto was such a magnetic person that it was almost sort of impossible to dislike him. That odd frailty to him, his hard past and awkward method of surviving in the big bad world was so horrible, so cruel that anyone else would probably brake and be in such a mess that they could never be able to smile as brightly as Naruto could, or radiate an incredibly positive aura. And suddenly it dawned on me, all I wanted to do was be there to protect him.

I smiled as I looked at the food set out for us both on the table and then to Naruto. He was standing there with such a smile so warm my heart could melt. "Wow Naruto, this looks and smells amazing."

His cheeks reddened in a delicate way as his golden lashes fluttered nervously and his blue eyes cast themselves down in an abashed sort of way that it was almost cute. "I hope you like it," he whispered.

We both sat down in silence with smiles large on our faces and quickly stuck in to eat.

The meal was as delicious as it smelt, if not, even better than what I had imagined to expect. Naruto was a marvellous cook.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked in amazement. I had never tasted such an amazing omelette for a meal that was rather simple.

He smiled and then he laughed. "Growing up on the streets wasn't easy, especially considering the fact I ran away when I was about seven, but one day I was scrounging around the back-alley of a restaurant like a filthy rat, a man who worked at the restaurant saw me."

My eyes widened in surprise and I continued to listen to his story while chomping away at my food.

"Finding out that I was homeless he managed to convince the manager into letting me do small jobs for food, instead of having me look through their trash. Which was, of course, really nice of him! Well anyway, his manager was also nice and allowed me to wash dishes and handle all the scrap food and trash. I'd go every evening, and at the end of every evening, or during sometimes, the chef would make me some food to eat and to also take away, but that wasn't the only thing he did for me. He taught me how to cook."

A warm smile danced across Naruto's lips, making it curve in an different way that I could tell that the story he was telling was a happy memory for him.

"He told me that one day I could take what I learnt from him, and open a restaurant or a cafe of my own, and I too could do what his manager had done for me. I know it's not that great, but to have someone do something for me like that, to teach me? Well, it was probably the best thing someone has ever done for me! It is one of the best moments in my life so far..."

I smiled. "What's the other best moment or moments in your life so far?"

A cheeky laugh emerged from Naruto and his head bowed a little lower, as a light hue of red crawled over his cheeks. "Meeting you..."

.

.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: The fourth chapter for Buy Your Love and I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in a review please. Whether you liked it, or didn't like it, your opinions would be appreciated. Unless it's KakaNaru and homophobic hate, then please, don't bother at all. I would also appreciate constructive criticism if you have any. :) Thank you for reading...


End file.
